


A Taste of Danger

by SliverofStars



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: First Meetings, Liam is a cop! AU, Louis is a civilian, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Strangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29577735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SliverofStars/pseuds/SliverofStars
Summary: After his roommate forced him to actually get out of the house, Louis is unintentionally dragged into an adventure. With a cop, Liam Payne. Chasing criminals.This is why he hated leaving his room.But maybe Liam could change his perspective.
Relationships: Liam Payne & Louis Tomlinson, Liam Payne/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 6





	A Taste of Danger

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Cop! AU. Only Liam is a cop, Louis is a civilian. This is an adaptation of my own original story I had written for my college magazine.  
> Enjoy!

In hindsight, Louis knew getting out of the house was a bad idea. Unfortunately his roommate was hell bent on having him " _see the outside world for once, you idiot_ ". So here he was, driving to the local bookstore,sipping his coffee peacefully.

Trouble started when he decided to actually enjoy driving around. 

Innocently he took a left to take a roundabout route to the bookstore. He turned up the volume on the stereo and jammed along to Justin Timberlake. He geared up for the big chorus, a wide grin split across his face and to the beat he belted out the first line.

He was nodding his head along to the beat, drumming on the steering wheel when he heard a loud scream and a mass of black slammed onto the bonnet of his car. He shrieked in horror and the tires screeched in harmony with him as he hit the emergency brake.Gasping loudly, he clutched the steering wheel with white fingers as the black clad man who had slammed onto his car gave him a menacing look. The man glanced to the side of the road and ran away throwing a middle finger in Louis' direction.

As if that wasn't bewildering enough, a cop suddenly appeared on the window of the passenger seat. He rapped on the window rapidly, alternatively shooting angry glances to him and the man who ran away.

He groaned and mentally prepared himself for the hours of torture that were going to follow. The cop had now started shouting through the window and rapped the window even more fiercely, demanding him to open the door. He sighed and leaned ahead to open the door.

"How long does it take to open the door mate?!" The cop grumbled at him and before he could respond, sat down in the passenger seat.

He gave him an expectant look.

The cop looked back at him with a look that said " _Well what are you waiting for_?"

Louis gaped at him. _What did the man expect him to do!?_

"Mate, you're on the steering wheel. DRIVE!" The cop gestured furiously.

"Where to, Officer." He replied meekly, not wanting to agitate the cop any further.

"Where that black man went!" The cop pointed ahead for good measure.

"Uh, what?"He mumbled, confused.

"Are you thick mate? Follow the man, the one that ran. Make it quick!" 

Louis was afraid the cop might start hitting him in frustration if he didn't comply so he hastily switched the car into gear and took off after the runaway man.

"The man finally understands, bless the heavens!" The cop replied sarcastically, giving him a side eye.

"Hey! Normally cops don't get in my car asking me to follow people." He replied defensively while simultaneously swerving right to avoid smashing into a tree.

"Well neither of us are having a normal day,bugger." The cop snapped tersely before barking directions in his face.

"It's Louis Tomlinson by the way." 

He almost extended his hand for a handshake before realizing he needed both his hands on the steering wheel to control the car on the lightning speeds they were coursing through.

"Liam Payne. Eyes on the road and hands on the wheel." Liam warned.

"Nice to meet you, Officer. Please don't let anyone book me for breaking all speeding rules."

"Help me catch the guy and we'll see." 

He looked to see a smirk on Liam's face before he shook his head and concentrated on not crashing the car. He took a sharp left to follow the man, who was now riding a bike he stole two streets ago. Being on a bike gave the man an advantage of skimming through the crowds and going in narrow lanes. Fortunately Liam knew the roads like the back of his hand so they never truly lost the trail of the bike guy.

"So what did he do?" He asked casually as he honked aggressively at people to get out of his way.

"He...uh.…. Oi! Watch the curb!....broke out of our hold when we were taking him to the station. Suspect in a murder case, well cases I suppose. He's suspected to be a serial killer." Liam explained while flicking his wrist in the direction Louis was supposed to steer his car.

"Sweet. Got out to buy an adventure book, instead got an adventure of my own." He muttered again, narrowly missing hitting a poor old woman.

He saw Liam grin from his peripheral vision.

"Like I said, neither of us are having a normal day. Wicked driving by the way."

"Thanks. I got my license last week."

Liam barked out a laugh, "Hopefully you don't lose it this week."

Louis glared at him. "You are going to prevent that from happening."

Liam held his hands in surrender. "Yes, yes, that's on me. Turn right now so that we can reach in front of him."

They rounded the corner just in time to see the guy drop the bike in haste and dash towards a deserted glass building. He braked hastily and as the car skidded to a stop, Liam dived out of the car.

"HEY!! WHAT IN THE WORLD!?" Louis screamed at Liam's running figure.

He debated whether he should follow Liam or not. He could ideally run out of here unscathed, go to the bookstore and get a dozen donuts. But curse his curiosity - and in all honesty, who drops an adventure? Besides Liam was friendly. Almost.

He quickly climbed out of his car, almost face planting on the ground.

"Easy there. I don't have insurance yet." He muttered to himself.

He locked his car, pocketed the keys and ran towards the entrance of the building. 

The hinges of the doors were rusted, the door thrown to the side. Louis ran in and stopped short.

"Where did they go?" He pondered, looking around for clues.

_ Aha!  _

Their footsteps left clean marks on the dust coated floor. He craned his neck to see the path marked by the footsteps and saw them leading towards the staircase. 

Dust floated in the air as he ran towards his destination; holding his jacket to shield his nose and mouth, he made his way towards the staircase. 

_ Oh, this building is old _

The steps creaked beneath his feet, he tried to be light on his feet so as to not alert anyone of his presence. His breath started getting heavy by the time he had climbed four floors. Collapsing against the wall on the fifth floor, he tried to regulate his breathing.

" _Why did I think this was a good idea?_ " He berated himself for trying to follow a cop-criminal chase.

_What can he even do when he finds them!?_

He rested his face against the wall, immediately regretting the decision when he got a handful of dust in his face. Once he was sure that his lungs weren't dying from lack of oxygen,he got up on his feet to continue his trail. 

Thankfully the trail ended on the 7th floor. The building must have been an office previously, for some sort of business, as open ended cubicles were scattered in the middle of the floor while there were cabins at the right end. Liam and the killer made quite a few roundabouts the entire floor, evident by the smudged footprints across the floor.However,they hadn't left the floor as there were no footprints leading out towards the staircase to go to a higher floor. 

In conclusion, Liam and the killer were somewhere in the maze of cubicles and Louis had no clue what to do next now that he reached the two men. 

A gunshot made the decision for him.

He yelped and dove to the floor. Mentally cursing himself for getting into this situation, he frantically searched for cover. He army crawled towards the first cubicle and hid underneath the table. He could hear shouting from one of the cabins towards the end. 

"- Get away - I - said- "

"Put- down - Hear me - "

The blood rushing in his ears made it difficult for him to concentrate on what was being said but he caught snippets of the conversation. From what he could hear, Liam was trying to get the killer to put his gun down. Meaning Liam was weaponless and in danger. He took his phone out to call for help.

_ Shit! Old buildings and their scanty network connections! _

He panicked because if Liam was weaponless and if the guy was a fugitive,suspected serial killer, he would not hesitate to shoot Liam. Without Liam, there was nothing stopping the killer from killing him as well to eliminate all witnesses. 

He couldn't even call anyone for help.He considered abandoning Liam and making a run for his car, afterall Liam had run out of his car with no preamble. He instantly rebutted the idea considering 

  * He could never run away fast enough
  * He couldn't just let Liam die.
  * The guy had seen Louis chase him in his car so if he were to kill Liam he would come after Louis as well, again to eliminate witnesses and that shabang



Bottom line was, he was screwed. He couldn't keep hiding beneath the desk for long either if the guy actually killed Liam. He somehow had to save Liam.

_ Why did I have to get out today? _

He bemoaned his past self for listening to his roommate and now landing in a life-or-death situation. 

_ Ok,enough whining. Time to think. _

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he risked a peek from his hiding spot. No one was in sight, the shouting from the cabin still very apparent. That meant the guy didn't have an escape route either and was buying time to get an escape route without having to actually kill a cop. 

Louis knew he couldn't count on that fact for long and he had to do something. He saw a steel rod lying aimlessly in a dark corner of the room.

What was a random steel rod doing here, Louis didn't want to know, he wasn't someone who questioned God's blessings.

With as much stealth he could muster, he made his way over to the steel rod and grabbed it. Concentrating on the source of the shouting,he tried to figure out the cabin it was coming from. It sounded as if it was coming from one of the last three cabins; with his back to the cabins, he tiptoed his way towards the last three cabins.

Breathing heavily,he made his way to the third last cabin and leaned against the cabin wall, panting. They were in the cabin next to him.

"I WILL SHOOT!! GET OUT OF MY WAY!" An unfamiliar voice yelled

"Listen to me, you don't want another murder on your chargesheet,it's pretty full, trust me. Just put the gun down and we can talk." Liam was trying to pacify the guy and leave without bloodshed.

The guy continued to scream the same words again and again, Louis could tell he was now starting to panic and could now resort to reckless decisions. 

_ Now or Never _

He steeled himself and ran into the cabin screaming his lungs out, the steel rod poised in his hands to hit anything in front of him.

He had a brief second to register the situation in front of him. Liam was standing in the door of the cabin, hands raised in surrender and the guy was standing near the window, his gun pointed at Liam. 

His screaming startled the already frazzled guy, who looked at him in bewilderment. 

_ Got this far, now what? _

Louis' arms started to tremble as he realized the guy could simply just shoot him as well. 

While the guy and Louis were locked in a confused, frightened stare; Liam dived for his gun on the floor, shot the guy in the arm and ran towards him to pin him to the wall. Liam used the butt of his gun to knock the guy out and turned to acknowledge Louis,

"Handcuffs in my back pocket." And returned his attention to the guy.

Louis' heart was hammering in his chest, mouth open in shock and he almost felt as if he could faint at any moment,now that he actually executed his poor excuse of a rescue mission. 

"I - he - He had a gun...I just - " He stuttered, the steel rod falling to the ground with a clang.

Liam turned towards him, eyes understanding, "Hey, hey, it's ok. You did good. You helped me out. Try, try to take a few breaths." His voice was soft and reassuring, he still managed to wrangle the handcuffs out of his pocket and chain the guy to a chair in the cabin. 

Louis was still reeling with what had just happened in the past few minutes when he felt Liam pat his shoulder. 

"You're very brave,Mr. Tomlinson. Thank you for your help. Although I would advise you to not take rash decisions and charge an armed man with just a steel rod which you don't even use." Mirth glinted in Liam's eyes towards the end of his sentence.

Louis scoffed and started laughing, "I saved you with that rash decision Mr. Payne. You owe me one."

Liam laughed heartily, "That you did." He raised his fist for a bump and Louis gladly obliged.

"Now if you'll excuse me,I have to inform the station about this whole situation and get backup." Liam stood up, phone in his hand, "By the way, you have to come down to the station to give your statement."

"Oh no! That's another trip outside the house." He groaned.

"Outside is nice Louis. You should visit it often." Liam gave him an amused look.

"It's also dangerous. Did you see what happened today?" He argued.

"Today was an extraordinary day. This - " Liam waved his hands around, " - doesn't happen every time you go out. Believe me, life is not that interesting."

"I still don't like it." He muttered.

"Alright," Liam pocketed his phone, striding towards him,"After we're done with station work, I'm taking you for a night out and I will prove to you it's nice to be outside once in a while."

He raised his eyebrows, "And why would you be so intended on doing that?"

Liam shrugged, "You are a decent enough guy."

"Hey that decent enough guy saved your life today!" He exclaimed, smirking at Liam.

Liam held his hands in mock surrender, "I never disagreed with that! C'mon it'll be fun!"

Louis considered it. Liam was a nice guy, they'd already been in a life or death situation, worse come to worse he will go home grumpy.

"Alright mate, if you insist. Fair warning, I'm very skeptical and outside is dangerous and not at all fun."

Liam's eyes twinkled, "I'll have you eat your words by tonight."

"We will see."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!  
> All the kudos and comments are appreciated! 😊


End file.
